Sinister Six Fight Night
Rumors have spread throughout the globe of a shape shifter from another dimension who attacked the Avengers Mansion. The rumors soon reached the New Sinister Six. Members of the group include Doctor Octopus, Hydro-Man, Electro, Vulture, Hobgoblin, and Rhino. The group discuss’ the recent event. “I heard that the guy who attacked the mansion was from another dimension!” Hydro-Man says. “I heard he was strong enough to face Hulk and Thor alone!” Rhino says. “It’s probably just rumors.” Vulture says. “Actually the rumors are very true. Thi s man was from another dimension in fact have incredible power!” Doc Ock says. “Why don’t we just go and take his power from him for ourselves! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!!!!” Hobgoblin says. “How can we take it from him if he is in another dimension!” Hydro-Man replies. “We take the device he used to get here! You see my friends our shape shifting friend was rescued and the fool forgot his device!” Doc Ock says. “That’s good and all Doc but it’s in the damn Avengers Mansion!” Vulture says. “True, but I have a plan. I can go through the power lines, get into the mansion, take it and come right back here!” Electro says. “Well what are you waiting for an invitation? Go get it!” Doc Ock says. “Yeah, sure, whatever.” Electro says. Electro hurries back with the device. “Now lets go take it!” Rhino says. “I’ll set the device to take us to where it transported from.” Doc Ock says. The team is transported to Kevin’s garage. MEANWHILE Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are at the Burger Shack. The group are eating chili fries and burgers when suddenly. “Aw man!” Kevin says. “What is it?” Gwen says. “My garage is being broke into. My silent alarm says so. The message was just sent to my phone.” Kevin replies. “Don’t worry it was probably just some kids. You two love birds stay here. I’ll go check it out.” Ben says. “Be careful.” Gwen says. “And don’t destroy my garage!” Kevin says. Ben transforms “XLR8!” XLR8 dashes to Kevin’s garage. XLR8 arrives at the garage and sees the villains. “You guys can’t be here. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” XLR8 says. “No one tells me what to do” Electro shouts.Electro fires a bolt of lightning at XLR8. XLR8 dodges and transforms “Terraspin!” “Oh so you’re the shape shifter we heard about.” Doc Ock says. “Yeah and an official Avenger now. I guess you idiots didn’t here the whole story. Ironman gave me a list of criminals from his dimension and told me to transport them directly to Avengers mansion . You all are on the list!” Terraspin replies. Terraspin creates a powerful gust of wind. The villains go flying. Hobgoblin jumps onto his Goblin Gilder and rushes over to Terraspin. Hobgoblin throws pumpkin bombs and laughs over and over again. “As much as I would love to here your obnoxious laughter, I have better things to do!” Terraspin transforms. “Upgrade! That’s a sweet ride you got there. I’m going to make it even sweeter!” Upgrade takes over the goblin glider and fires heat seeking missiles at the Hobgoblin. Hobgoblin is defeated. “Who’s laughing now?!” Upgrade shouts. “Actually I will be soon!” Hydro-Man says. Hydro-Man surrounds Upgrade with water. Upgrade fires missiles, blades, pumpkin bombs, he even uses the flamethrower. None of the weapons have any affect! Upgrade transforms “Articguana!” Articguana starts to freeze Hydro-Man. “No!!!!” Hydro-Man. Hydro-Man becomes frozen solid. “Stay cool!” Articguana says. Rhino lets out a loud roar and charges. Articguana creates a wall of ice in front of him hoping that it will stop the murderous beast. Rhino slams right through the wall of ice. Articguana transforms “Water Hazar d!” Water Hazard fires a blast of water all over the ground. Rhino charges for Water Hazard but he slides in the water and slams into Kevin’s garage. “Oh no, Kevin is going to be mad!” Water Hazard says.“I bet he is not as mad as me!” Electro shouts. Electro lets out huge thunderbolt and fires it at Water Hazard. Water Hazard puts his hand down beside him and fires off a blast of water making him fly into the air. Water Hazard transforms “Benvicktor! Go ahead shoot me!” Benvicktor says. Electro blast him with millions of volts of electricity. Benvicktor blast him back with double the power. Benvicktor grabs Electro and throws him into the side wall of Kevin’s garage. “Now you will face the wrath of the Vulture.” Vulture shouts. “Oh really?” Benvicktor says. Benvicktor creates a thunderbolt and Vulture come falling out of the sky. “Five down one more to go!” Benvicktor says. Doctor Octopus appears. I see that you have beaten my associates here but you will not defeat me!” Doc Ock shouts. Doc Ock grabs Benvicktor and tosses him into the air. Benvicktor transforms “Lodestar!” Lodestar uses his magnetism manipulation to wrap Doc Ock up in his own mechanical appendages! “How is this possible?!” Doc Ock says. “I don’t know maybe its my magnetic personality or my attractiveness!” Lodestar says. Lodestar finds the dimensional transporter and sends the Sinister Six straight to Avengers Mansion were all of the Avengers are waiting to put them into custody. Lodestar transforms back into Ben. “Catching interdimensional criminals was fun but explaining to Kevin how his garage got destroyed won’t be!” Ben says THE END Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villians *Doctor Octopus *Electro *Hydro-Man *Rhino *Hobgoblin *Vulture Aliens Used *XLR8 *Terraspin *Upgrade *Articguana *Water Hazard *Benvicktor *Lodestar Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10 Ultimate 4 Alien